Psychedelic Delphi
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Adelphia Duke was orphaned at age six by a group of Death Eaters trying to kidnap her or kill her for Voldemort. Why? Because of her 'gift'. She can see the Future, and sometimes the past. Can Delphi make it through life being hunted like this?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Heh, hey guys! How've you been? So, Halloween was two days ago, and everyone was really sad for Lily and James and Harry, you know? Well, this story popped into my head while I was doing the dishes. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, Psychedelic means 'soul-manifesting'. Delphi is because of the oracle Delphi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but like, half the plot, John, Delphi and Delphi's mother.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

1966

A young girl perched carefully on her fathers knee, her arms safely in his grasp, ensuring she wouldn't fall off as he bobbed his knee up and down, causing her to giggle childishly. The young girl's mother was working in the small kitchen across from them, a picturesque scene as she pulled a pie from the oven and laid it to rest on the windowsill of their small home. Smelling the delicious pie, the young girl reached her little hands out towards the kitchen, clenching her little fingers into her palms.

"Do you want your mama?" The father asked with excitement in his voice that's only there when parents speak to their children.

"Yes." The little six-year-old agreed, giggling as her father stood up, grunting as he dragged her into the air like she was as heavy as an elephant. The man, with his golden-brown hair and green eyes stood well apart from his wife in looks, seeing as she had long locks of coppery colored hair and blue-grey eyes, freckles dotting her face, leaving her with a rather youthful look, but with old, knowledgeable eyes. The mother was at the small kitchen sink, cleaning a plate of white before drying it and setting it on a tea towel next to the sink. Drying her own hands, she carefully took her daughter from her husband, smiling warmly down at the child as she reached out a finger to touch her lightly on the nose. The little girl's warm brown eyes were filled with excitement and joy, and her medium brown curly locks they frequently said came from her fathers grand-mother, who had past away before she was born. The father sighed at his wife's method of cleaning the dishes and whisked his wand from his pocket and giving it a flick, sending the dirty dishes into the sink before the sponge cleaned them, and the towel cleaned them before they set themselves on the towel.

"John! She needs to learn to do things for herself! One day she'll have to wash the dishes without magic, and then where will she be?" John smiled at his wife.

"She'll always have us to help her get it right." How wrong he was.

Only seconds after he said that, a loud banging came form the front door. The parents stared over at the door, and, after finding the fireplaces shut, hid the young child in a kitchen cupboard before rushing out into the lounge room. The man whirled his wand and a wild cat, most likely a puma shot out and waited at his command.

"They have found us. They are here. Send reinforcements. If…if we don't make it, Delphi is in a cupboard of the kitchen." The man whispered, his eyes always on the door before he sent the patronus off to find the Aurors. At the ready, their wands both raised, the father slightly in front of the woman in a protective stance, they took their last breaths, for when the door burst open, the entire room was bombarded with green light, the spells of the enemy hitting before the young couple could even get a word out. Dead they lay on the floor of their once safe haven, their young child in the very next room, crying silently as she somehow understood what had happened. After the enemy had searched the house they left, just as the Aurors were arriving. With them was none other than Albus Dumbledore, who, upon finding the child, had to have her sent to a special wizarding orphanage.

* * *

><p>(AN): Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was okay? Had you seen it too many times before? (though I doubt you could have considering this is the prologue). Please review, the next chapter should hopefully be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey guys! We did Sex Ed in school today, boy was that awkward. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Delphi, John and Delphi's mother, Anne.

* * *

><p>September 1st, 1971<p>

Delphi

Delphi was the only one from her orphanage going to Hogwarts this year. Last weak, one of the women at the orphanage had accompanied her to Diagon Alley, taking her to Gringott's Wizarding Bank to get money from her deceased parents vault, only to find that she was pretty much the heir to a whole lot of money. Stuffing her pockets, wallet and bag with every kind of coin she could see, especially the gold ones while the woman wasn't looking was easy enough, but lugging it around with all through Diagon Alley was tough. They got all the supplies she needed for the school year, and she even bought a Quidditch book while her nanny's back was turned. So, this morning, the morning of September the first, 1971, she was headed to Hogwarts. At the station the woman left her at the entrance to the platform, but Delphi decided to wait. After waiting for a while, she caught sight of a girl her age with a large trolley containing a trunk, a cat and a rucksack big enough to hold some books. The girls parents kissed her goodbye, while a girl that could only be her sister stood by bitterly. As soon as they were gone, she made her way over there.

"Hey." The girl looked around, searching the crowd for a second before seeing her.

"Hi." She replied quietly, but not shyly. "Can you um…do you know how to get onto the platform?" Ah, a muggleborn. It's kind of refreshing seeing as everyone in the orphanage is at least half-blood or more.

"Yup. Right this way." She led her over to the barrier and they stood in front of it, the other girl looking confused.

"It's a wall." She stated the obvious, glancing over at her sceptically.

"Think about it. You're a witch, yes?" The girl nodded. "So why would you think that wall, is just a wall?" The girl looked at her understandingly, then turned back to the wall.

"So what do we do?" Delphi smiled before walking through the barrier at a steady walk.

"Now you try." She yelled back, knowing the girl would be able to hear her. Seconds later, she appeared next to her in the bustling crowd, and they both went to deposit their luggage on the train.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way." The girl informed her as she heaved her trunk onto the train, taking her cat as carry-on.

"Adelphia Duke, but just call me Delphi." A boy their age with long, greasy black hair and a rather large nose joined them, and Lily introduced him as Severus Snape. Of course, Delphi already knew this through her 'gift'.

"I'm Adelphia Duke." This time, she didn't invite him to call her Delphi. She knew that he was bad news, and even after only knowing her for five minutes, she already was concerned about Lily's safety. Once on the train, the only compartment they could find with any seats left was that containing two boys, one with unruly black hair and blue eyes that were caged behind some rectangular framed glasses, and the second with long black hair and stormy grey eyes. They were both rather handsome for their age, and let them all sit in their upon their asking.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." Snape tells Lily, who looks skeptic.

"Slytherin?" She asks confusedly.

"_Slytherin_?" The boy with the unruly hair and glasses asked sarcastically. "Who'd want to be in Slytherin?" I smiled slightly as Snape rolled his eyes in disgust. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked the room, though mostly to his friend.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." The other boy said, his friend soon realizing his mistake.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" He joked, causing his friend to smile.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart. Like my dad." The bespectacled boy replied, his hand in the air like he was holding an invisible sword.

"Heh." Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Got a problem with that?" The boy asked, glaring at him.

"No. Unless you'd rather be brawny than brainy." Snape replied with a slimy smirk on his face that was really more of a grimace.

"Where are you hoping to go, being as you're neither?" The longer haired boy retorted, earning himself a glare from both Snape and Lily.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." Lily said and was out of the door with Snape before I could even stand up. I looked over at the other two, who were staring after them. I cleared my throat nervously and took to looking around the compartment.

"So uh…that was Lily." I informed them.

"Shouldn't you be going after your friends?" The boys asked curiously, to which I replied with a scoff.

"Please, we met on the platform. I mean, she's nice and all, but I get a bad feeling from that Snape guy." The two boys grinned at me as soon as I said this, and I knew immediately that we would be friends, even without my 'gift'.

"I'm James Potter." The boy with the unruly black hair and glasses said with a smirk I would soon become accustomed to.

"Sirius Black." The other boy, with his long black hair and stormy grey eyes introduced himself with a mile and a polite nod, leaving me pondering as to how a boy that seems this nice could be a part of the Black family.

"Adelphia Duke is my name, but you can call me Delphi." I said with a bright smile from my place on the same seat as Sirius, but closer to the door than the wall he leaned against lazily across from James. A knock came on the door before it slid open steadily, revealing two boys our age, one plump with dull blonde hair and watery blue eyes, the other a tall thin boy with shabby clothes and sandy colored hair. You could tell that it had originally been blonde, but had naturally begun turning brown, his eyes a warm shade of brown that made him look caring and knowledgeable, if you didn't notice the many faint scars dotting his face.

"Can we sit with you? All the other compartments are full." For a split second a vision popped into my head of a boy with unruly jet black hair and bright green eyes slightly masked by round-rimmed glasses, the outline of a scar just visible on his forehead, being asked this very same question by a red-headed boy with well-worn clothes, freckles dotting his face.

"Sure." James and Sirius said together, letting the two boys in. I scooted over on the seat to give the boys room, ending up close to Sirius as the boy with the sandy hair sat next to me on the other side.

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said with a lazy grin over my head to the boy next to me.

"And I'm James Potter."

"I'm Remus Lupin." The boy next to me replied with a polite smile, his eyes shining with happiness of having met new people who could be his friend.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The small plump boy with the blonde hair said with an elated grin, probably happy that anyone was talking to him.

"My name's Adelphia Duke, but you can both call me Delphi." They grinned at me.

"So, what house does everyone want to be in?" James asked curiously, looking around the carriage, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Anything but Slytherin." Sirius answered with a shudder.

"Okay, how about you Peter?" James asked, everyone's eyes turning to him, making him rather nervous by the look on his face.

"Um…Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." I grinned at him and he gave me a weak smile back.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, taking the attention away from Peter and putting it on Remus.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I glanced over at him and smiled understandingly.

"What about you, Delphi?" James asked, and I responded with the answer I had had ready ever since I found out about the houses of Hogwarts.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, just like my mom and dad." I answered with a smile, leaning back into the chair to relax.

"And I want to be a Gryffindor, so one of everyone's wishes is to be in Gryffindor." I smirked at him, glad that he could add up.

"To Hogwarts!" Sirius suddenly declared as he stood bolt upright before slumping back into his seat, pretending it had never happened.

(A/N): There you go. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and I'll give you a cyber cookie. (::)!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated this story in _so_ long, but I was busy with life and my many other stories. You know, I should have just named this chapter 'the chapter with the enormous amounts of visions' because honestly, there are like, thirty visions in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my many, many, _many_ OC's.

* * *

><p>Delphi<p>

We talked all the way to Hogwarts, though James and Sirius talked the most. Peter was too shy, and Remus just observed most of the time, while I avoided talking about my past at all costs, but was happy to talk about other subjects. I smiled as Sirius graphically portrayed himself strangling his younger brother, Regulus, and glanced over at Remus, only for my sight to cloud over and a flash of light interrupting the blackness before a vision played over in my head.

VISION

_Looking up at the sky I could see the full moon hanging in the sky. My head turned without my doing, meaning that I was actually in this vision, and not just watching it. I made out the faces of Sirius, James and Peter in front of me. Suddenly, a howl rang through the trees, the kind that could only belong to a werewolf. I had encountered werewolves a few times, the first being when my parents were killed by the Death Eaters. Fenrir Greyback, a notorious werewolf who everyone knew liked to attack children, had been part of the mission to kill them. In my vision, our heads whipped around to the direction of the howl, our eyes wide in shock and fear. Another howl rang out, this time closer, and that was all we needed to get us moving out of the Forbidden forest and back to the castle. We could hear it getting closer and closer. It was nearly on top of us now, just waiting for the chance to pick us off, one by one and devour us! My vision dropped as I did, tripping over a large rock on the ground. The boys hadn't noticed my fall, but the werewolf most certainly had. I started scrabbling backwards on my hands, away from the snarling monster as I heard Sirius yell out from a distance. They must have noticed that I wasn't with them anymore and turned back because I heard their footsteps coming my way. I was going to call out to them, but so far the werewolf hadn't noticed them, and I wanted to keep it that way. I picked up a large rock in my hand which was smeared with blood from crawling across the sharp shards of rocks near the edge of the black lake. The werewolf lunged at me, growling with spit flying as it did so. As it was flying through the air at me a flash of white light blinded me to what was happening._

VISION ENDS

My sight faded back in to Sirius, James, Remus and Peter's faces staring at me, concerned.

"Delphi? You okay?" Sirius asked, still staring at me.

"Uh…yeah. Just uh…just a little…dizzy…" I said with a nervous laugh in a breathy voice. "I'm fine, really." I assured them, my voice quaking a little as the train slowed to a stop. "Oh crap, I didn't change!" I grabbed my clothes from the small bag I carried with me and rushed to the bathroom, getting changed in a hurry before sprinting back to the carriage, brushing my hair as I did so. Throwing my brush in my bag I grabbed Mona, my owl's cage. Mona was short for premonition, kind of an inside joke. The boys were still there, with Remus trying to hurry them out.

"Come on guys, we need to go, _now_." I told them as I pulled Mona's cage down and started exiting the room.

"We're coming, we're coming. Keep your skirt on." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes as James, Remus, Peter and him followed me out.

"Or better yet, don't." My eyes clenched shut as I heard him before I turned around and delivered a hard slap across his smart-ass cheek, almost sending him toppling to the ground with the sheer shock of a girl, and a first year mind you, slapping Lucius Malfoy in the face.

"Looks like we got a fighter on our hands!" One of his idiotic friends crowed, staring me down like I was a piece of meat.

"Oi, leave her alone!" A familiar voice called out from behind Lucius' band of ugly goons. "She's only a first year!" Lucius Malfoy and his friends grunted and reluctantly moved on, making way for the boy I could only describe as my brother. "Hey Addy, how you liking your new school so far?" I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on my face. Luke had light blonde hair that reached his jaw and was always slightly messed up so it looked like he had just woken up. His eyes were a blue-grey colour and his skin slightly tanned. Being a fourth year, he had accumulated some muscles over the years, and was also an orphan, just like me. In fact, our rooms were right next to each others, which is how we met. It's a funny story, but one I'll have to tell another time.

"Oh it's fine, from what I've seen anyway Luke, you know we only just got here." Luke smiled at me before slinging his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into his side as his form of a hug.

"Well, I got to go with the older kids in the carriages. Have fun in the boats." He smiled as my eyes widened fright before I managed to compose myself.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." See, I was freaking out, because at the orphanage, we had never learned to swim, so doing anything near or on water scared me, and Luke knew that. Of course, He also knew having fear of doing something never stopped me from doing it. He turned back to wave at me before walking off to the carriage his other friends were in.

"So uh…who was that?" James asked awkwardly.

"Just an old friend. We're real close though, practically family." I looked over at Peter and blinked in surprise. His eyes were bulging, his mouth curled up into a large smile, his eyebrows lifted to above his hairline. "Pete? You okay?" The others looked around at him and flinched back with disgruntled look.

"You slapped Lucius Malfoy!" I grinned before letting it drop for a second as I looked down at my hand before reaching out and wiping it down James' arm.

"Sorry James, had to get his jerk germs off my hand." Everyone smiled except for James, who still wore his disgruntled look as he wiped his hand on the bark of a tree.

"You slapped Lucius Malfoy!" Peter squeaked again. As we crested the hill over-looking the black lake, I saw Hagrid, the half-giant and grounds keeper of Hogwarts.

"You lot are the last to arrive. Ya know, I expected better from you, Miss Duke." The boys looked at me suspiciously and I gave them an awkward smile.

"Sorry Hagrid, we had a run in with _Lucius Malfoy_." She hissed his name like a snake and Hagrid's eyes widened before he managed to plaster a smile over his face.

"Well then, I'm sure the staff can forgive us for being slightly later than usual." We all grabbed a boat together and Hagrid set the boats speeding across the river, just so we could get there faster. When we got inside, we climbed up the stairs and found ourselves in front of Professor Mcgonagall.

"At Hogwarts there are four different Houses. Gryffindor, where the brave at heart dwell, Ravenclaw, where those of superior intellect are found, Hufflepuff, whose very motto is 'Loyalty', and Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. While at Hogwarts, you will treat your house members as if they were your family, and for every good deed you shall earn points, and every mis-behaviour you will lose points." She raised an eyebrow at Sirius and James and I had to hide a smirk with an innocent smile.

"We will now continue into the Great Hall where you will be sorted." As she turned her back I let the smirk rise to my lips and raised an eyebrow slightly, as if challenging the very thought of splitting our little group of misfits up.

Marauders

The word echoed in my mind, and my smirk widened. Sometimes my visions aren't life-threateningly important, just humorous. The great big doors opened in front of me, and the smirk almost slipped from my face as I saw the hall, but Luke had described it to me many times over the past four years he had been coming here. The ceiling was so high up, it was hidden behind the charmed night sky, and the walls so far apart I had to turn my head to see each one. I scanned the tables and grinned as I saw Luke watching me with a sure smile on his lips from his place on the Gryffindor table. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I were at the front of the group of first years, and I could _feel_ the stares of everyone in the room.

"First up to be sorted is….Aaron Ashford." A boy with short, pitch black hair, tanned skin and fern green eyes moved forward from his position just behind me silently and sat down on the hard wood stool, allowing Mcgonagall to set the sorting hat on his head. He was handsome, even for their age, I could see that. A trio of girls a few feet back were giggling quietly and gushing over him, she could hear them perfectly.

"Ravenclaw!" 'Aaron' let an easy grin rest on his lips as he handed the hat back to Mcgonagall and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, my eyes following after him.

"Sirius Black." I smiled at Sirius reassuringly as he started towards the stool.

"Sirius Black." I saw him climb the two short steps as he just had before sitting on the stool, crossing his arms, grinning nervously at someone in the crowd before Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. After thinking it over for a few seconds, the hat delivered its verdict.

"_Gryffindor!"_

I smiled at him again, and recognised the nervous grin before it even appeared on his face. So it was me he was grinning at. Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head and it considered it's choices for maybe half a minute before it shouted it's prognosis.

"Gryffindor!" I had started clapping before the hat had even opened it's torn mouth, but no one seemed to notice. Sirius grinned at me and practically _strutted_ to the Gryffindor table, sitting opposite the empty spot next to Luke.

"Jonathan Crankle." A sinister looking boy stepped up to the stool and sat, his nose wrinkling in disgust as Mcgonagall set the hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat took almost no time to decide, and, staring at the boy, I saw why.

VISION

I was walking down an empty, silent corridor, the only light that of the torches in their sconces, their flickering light sending the shadows cowering. I suddenly became aware of a pair of footsteps behind me and quickened my pace, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins, my heart slamming in my throat as my pace quickened to a run in response to my pursuers echoing footsteps. I sprinted down corridor after corridor before turning a corner, finding myself cornered against a dead end wall. Spinning around on my heel, I saw that my pursuer had caught up, standing across from me, staring me down from underneath his dark hood. A sinister smirk, like a grin laced with arsenic, curled his lips as his hood fell back, obviously relishing in my fear. There he stood, Jonathan Crankle, his ash blond hair glowing in the moonlight, his sharp blue eyes glittering with hatred and disgust as he stepped closer to me, sending my back against the wall as I tried to replace that space I had lost. He steeped closer, and closer…and closer…until, finally, his fist made contact with my face, sending me sprwaling to the ground, my mind reeling as I gasped for breath, refusing to cry in front of him, in front of the enemy….

VISION END

I looked up and saw him leave the stool, and had to stop myself from either cowering back into Remus or tackling him to the ground and beating him to a pulp.

"Kathleen Crankle." A petite girl swallowed deeply before making her way towards Mcgonagall, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears of fear and nervousness. I couldn't help it, I felt bad for her, looking so scared and alone up on that stage in front of the entire school, I smiled at her kindly, trying to reassure her. The corner of her lips quirked up in a nervous smile as she took a deep, shaking breath before the hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat took about as much time with her as it had her brother, and a wide smile spread across her lips as she jumped up from the stool, looking triumphant as she handed the sorting hat back to Mcgonagall. She had straight, shoulder length, light brown hair currently in a messy bun, soft, hazel coloured eyes, and sort of tanned skin, like she had only half finished her tanning time.

"Adelphia Duke?" I smirked again as I saw some of the older kids gasp in recognition, and I sawProfessor Mcgonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore lean forward to get a better look at me, eager to see which house I would be placed in. Climbing the stairs, I turned on my heel and sat gently upon the surface of the wooden stool, making eye contact with first James, Remus, Lily, Sirius and then Luke before turning my attention to the sorting hat Mcgonagall had set on my hair.

_Ah, the young seer!_ I smiled slightly as the hats rasping voice echoed in my head. _Now, where shall we put you?_ Unconsciously, memories began flitting through my mind. Some, that I hadn't even been old enough to remember. Sitting on my fathers knee, watching my mother wash the dishes… The day I had first arrived at the Orphanage, Dumbledore holding my hand a he guided me through the orphanage… then there were some I could remember, like the first time I had met Luke, or when I had almost died falling out of a tree, conquering my fear of heights, only to have Luke catch me… my meeting with Lily…my meeting with my fellow 'Marauders'… _Ah yes, I think I know just the place to put you._

"Gryffindor!" My fellow Marauders, Lily and Luke clapped so loudly that those at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were forced to join in, and I made my way to my spot next to Luke as quickly as I could, trying to hide my blush behind my long, dark brown, curling hair.

"Lily Evans." Lily blushes as she steps up to the low stage, the hat being set on her head lightly as she sat down.

"Gryffindor!" She grinned, looking slightly regretful as Snape huffed quietly, looking hurt and angry. She moved over to our table as quick as she could, sitting herself on the other side of me, with enough room to fit a person between us. A few more people were called up and sorted before I saw anyone who I might want to talk to.

"Alice Fortescue!" She was a petite girl with a rounded face and short cropped, black hair and kind but mischievous looking brown eyes. She sat on the stool with the sorting hat drooping down, swamping her, her wide smile the only thing visible from under it.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried after a few seconds, leaving Alice to reach up, pulling the sorting hat from her head, skipping over to our table and sitting between Sirius and the boy he had been sitting next to beforehand. I heard him introduce himself to her as Frank Longbottom, and his name triggered another vision. Boy, was my mind the popular haunt for the future or what?

I saw Alice and Frank, perhaps seven or eight years older than they were now, dressed in an elegant white dress and an exquisite black tuxedo. Once again, I was there. I could feel it, the wide smile on my face, the tears of joy that had slipped down my face, and the arm of an unknown man wrapped snugly around my waist.

I blinked at Alice and Frank, who were now talking quietly, and smiled before turning back to the Sorting Ceremony.

"Remus Lupin?" I grinned at Remus as he made his way to Mcgonagall, sitting on the edge of the stool, looking nervous, but almost completely hiding it behind his kind smile.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, causing Sirius, James, Peter, I and shortly after Alice and Frank to clap for him until he sat down between Lily and I, smiling back at me after I nudged him in the side gently.

"Candice Kornek?" A tall, chubby girl with dark auburn, shoulder length hair, green eyes and pale skin let Mcgonagall set the hat on her head without so much as a fidget, a small smile on her lips as she stared out at the crowd. I realised that I recognized her. Back at the Orphanage, every few weeks we got together with another magical orphanage from across town and played sports. I recognized this girl, Candice, from the rival lacrosse team. Yes, I played lacrosse, and yes, technically I was cheating if I got a vision in the middle of a match, but I come to respect this girl for her strong throwing arm, and considered suggesting her as a chaser for the Quidditch team if she were in Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw!" She grinned ecstatically before making her way to the Ravenclaw table and settling in.

"Mary Macdonald." A beautiful girl with long, dark brown hair, fair skin and grey eyes made her way to the front of the ever dwindling group of first years and allowed the hat to be set on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Mary grinned, and I could see straight away that the hat had made the right decision. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and slid into the spot between Remus and Lily, a slight brush creeping onto her cheeks as Remus offered her his hand to shake.

"Marlene McKinnon." A tall and willowy, pale girl with waving blonde hair that reached to the bottom of her ribcage, accompanied by a set of icy blue eyes stepped up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" She crossed the space between the small stage and the Gryffindor table quickly, sitting down across from me, next to Sirius. Dorcas Meadows, the next girl, was also sorted into Gryffindor, quickly followed by Peter.

"James Potter?" I saw the familiar smug smirk coat his face as he jogged slowly up the two steps and winked at the group of Hufflepuff girls nearby a he sat down on the too short stool, Mcgonagall setting the sorting hat on his already messed up hair.

"Gryffindor!" Remus, Sirius, Peter and I clapped loudly, Sirius even whistled loudly as James slipped off of the stool, bowing deeply, handed the hat back to Mcgonagall and slunk over to the Gryffindor table, taking his spot next to Lily. A few more people passed before _Snape_ was called up to be sorted.

"Severus Snape." I heard James and Sirius holding back snickers as they joked about him, and I saw Lily glower at them with fire in her eyes.

"Slytherin!" Lily looked disappointed, but still clapped for her friend along with the Slytherin table. The last few first years were sorted, almost all of them in Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw before Dumbledore stood, told us to dig in, and sat down again, food suddenly filling all of the golden plates on the table. Just as I started in on my creamy chicken and mushroom soup (which was _delicious_ by the way), I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up. The first set of eyes was Sirius. He was watching me from across the table with an amused smirk on his face, a chicken drumstick dangling from his fingers as her mimed wiping his mouth. Blushing, I rubbed the white cloth napkin next to my plate around my mouth. Then, looking up again, I noticed the set of eyes I had really felt on me. Up at the table for the Professors, Dumbledore was staring down at me, an amused twinkle in his clear blue eyes as he looked at me over his half moon glasses, tapping his index finger to where his watch would be if he had use of one. I nodded slightly, acknowledging that I had seen him while making sure none of the others around me had seen it.

That meant to meet up later, outside his office.

* * *

><p>(AN): Did you guys like Luke? Did you like the visions? Also, that Ravenclaw girl, Candice Kornek, is named after my sister, Candice, with the last name of the boy she has a crush on. No, she doesn't play lacrosse, but I played it like, once, and in that one game I managed to hit both of my best friends in the head with the lacrosse stick, at two different times. (Oops, sorry guys!)

Also, in the vision about Alice and Frank's wedding, who do you think the guy was who had his arm around Delphi's waist? Please review with what you think of this story!


	4. Everything I've Seen Twice

(A/N): Hey Guys! Wow, it's been a long while since I updated this story! I hope you like this chapter! I was listening to the song _Runnin_ by Adam Lambert, and one line, _I've been standing here my whole life, everything I've seen twice_, really reminds me of this story. Please review or at least check out some of my other stories (of which there are plenty I assure you), for I have written, since the 24th of the 10th, 2010 I have written 210,268 words on this profile. Yay me! Also, I apologise for any misspellings, but I'm using notepad to write everything considering my microsoft word is acting up and notepad has no spell check or word count. This chapter has 1,364 words without this Authors note by the way!_  
><em>

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters Adelphia Duke, Luke O'connor, Jonathan Crankle, Kathleen Crankle and Candice Kornek.

* * *

><p>Delphi<p>

After dinner, I managed to slip away from the boys without them noticing and made my way to Dumbledore's office. When I arrived, no one was there, so I waited silently, half out of sight behind a pillar in case anyone other than Dumbledore, professor Mcgonagall or Hagrid came by. They were the only ones who knew about my premonitions and about the meetings I had with Dumbledore every now and again. Mcgonagall knew because she was Dumbledore's right-hand woman and because she was practically like family to me, and Hagrid knew because Dumbledore trusted him, and he had taken me around the grounds of Hogwarts a few times during summer holidays over the years when Dumbledore was busy in meetings. My ears picked up the quiet thump of feet hitting the ground and I peeked out from behind my pillar and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Dumbledore turn the corner. Stepping out from behind the corner I nodded to him subtly and he smiled back before nodding in kind.

"Good evening my dear." He greeted me as he approached, his eyes bright with knowledge and humor. "It's been a while." I smiled politely as he murmured the password to the stone gargoyle guarding the headmasters office and it leapt aside.

"Indeed it has, sir. Nearly half a year." We climbed the winding stone staircase, Dumbledore in front with me trailing behind with my shorter legs, and he pushed the door open, admitting us both into hid office, a large room filled ith large, intricate devices that seemed to have no purpose other than to intrigue or infuriate.

"Anything...interesting happen since we last talked? Any..." He lowered his voice unconsciously, even though he knew the room was enchanted to be soundproof. "...premonitions?" I snorted quietly, a small chuckle escaping my lips as I remembered the quantity of visions that had plaguing me recently.

"Oh yes, it seems that my mind has become quite the popular haunt for visions of the future and past." Dumbledore raised a single, pointed and silver eyebrow and his eyes were filled with intrigue.

"Really?" He paused for a second and skimmed his chin with the side of his index finger, his eyes darting to the side before flitting back to my face. "How curious. Anything of great importance?" I nodded slowly, thinking back to the premonitions I had seen recently.

"Though I'd say you already know this, as nothing ever seems to escape your notice," cue eyeroll on my part. "There is a werewolf attending Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore looked slightly wonderstruck but nodded anyway.

"I did know that. In fact, invited him here. No one else would take him, and I decided to take pity on the boy, seeing as he doesn't take any pleasure in his...disorder." My lips quirked up and I shook my head.

"I didn't say that Mr. Lupin's being here was a bad thing, although..." I bit my lip and trailed off, my eyes flicking to the ground before I flicked them back to Dumbledore's quickly, cursing the fact that I had said anything at all.

"Although?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at me, worried and curious at the same time. I sucked in a quick breath and stood, moving over to where I knew the pensieve would be.

"It's easier to show you." He sat still for a second, watching me, scanning my face for a minute, nodding slowly and standing before moving over to my side by the pensieve. I gripped my wand in my dominant hand and pulled it swiftly from my pocket before carefully putting it against the side of my head and focusing on the memories of the visions I had seen earlier, pouring every detail through the connection, and I felt the soft, slithery feeling as a copy of those memories were transferred to the end of my wand. I pried my eyes open, staring at the glowing sliver stream attached to the end of my mahogany wood stick of magic before slowly dropping it into the pensieve in front of us. As the memories sank in the basin before starting to drift around slowly in circles I rested my hands, one with the wand still gripped in my fingers on the edge of the stone pedestal in front of me, my eyes still set on the swirling memories as I spoke.

"Well, go on." I muttered quietly, still not taking my eyes off the drifting black streams that polluted the clear liquid in the steel basin in front of me as Dumbledore glanced at me before leaning forward slowly before being his eyes fluttered closed. I waited for roughly three minutes, my eyes still focused on the swirling black mass of ink-like liquid - or perhaps it was more of a gas- memories, before Dumbledor jolted suddenly, being drawn back into the world of now.

"So what do you think?" I asked quietly, finally turning my attention to him to see him blink for a second, seemingly confused before he managed to compose himself.

"It's...certainly interesting." He muttered quietly, his voice rougher than usual and tired sounding, so very tired.

"And?" I asked bluntly, keeping my eyes on him, watching to make sure he didn't pass out like he had last time. See, watching people's memories may be easy for most, but there's a reason only few are given the power to view visions of the future. And Dumbledore, even watching them through my memories, was taking it tough because of this.

"I doubt Mr. Lupin intends to harm you, but you should not be going into the dark forest, and neither should those boys. To cure that problem you must-" I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"I must persuade them not to go into the dark forest, yeah. Anything else?" He blinked tiredly before moving slowly to sit in the plush armchair that was close by.

"Well...who do you think was with you at Mrs. Fortescue and Mr. Longbottom's wedding?" I blinked suddenly, also curious as to the answer to this question.

"I don't know, they look a lot older, maybe seven or eight years older, so I may not have even met them yet." Dumbledore nodded silently before carrying on.

"And the issue with Mr. Crankle...?" I looked up into his eyes after I sat down on the pouf next to his armchair.

"Well...I'll deal with that when I get to it." Dumbledore sighed and I glared at him slightly.

"Adelphia, you've been given these visions for a reason, it's your chance to plan ahead, to stop these unfortunate things from happening, and you just keep trying to push them onto your future self, the one already in that situation and-" I cut him off with a sigh.

"I know that, I just don't know what to do about it! You can't expell him because he hasn't done anything yet, not that you probably could anyway what with his background..." I said quietly, trailing off before meeting Dumbledore's eyes silently. He sighed tiredly and blinked wearily.

"There's nothing we can do about it yet." He decided, tunring his gaze to the ceiling that was hanging high ebove our heads. "Besides, it's late, you should probably get back to your common room before your friends really start to worry about you. The passwords pumpernickel." I grinned at him tiredly and stood, helping him up befor walking towards the door.

"Sir..." He turned around at the sound of my voice. "That boy, the one in the carriage with the black hair, glasses, and scar...don't you think he looked like what would happen if James Potter and Lily Evans had a lovechild?" Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head quietly.

"It did indeed, and it might be so. After all, strange things do happen." He winked at me before starting to climb the set of stair to his bed chambers. I turned to the door and pulled it open before pausing and thinking it over.

"Nah, no way he's their kid." I muttered, shaking my head one final time before exiting Dumbledore's office and pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review or check out my other stories!


	5. Just the way you are

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, I know I haven't updated this story in ages, but please hear me out before you start throwing rotten fruit my way. I've been really, really busy with school, even though today was my first day back this term, and I was busy at home with my other stories and my books, and I started watching Avatar: the Last Airbender, which I am in love with. Also, I got stuck halfway through this chapter when I started it a few weeks ago, and I only just finished it. Now, since I last updated, I have started a new story, called Into the Fire, which I think you guys will really like. The main character, Leo, is a lot like Delphi personality wise, and it's got eighteen chapters. (Wow, I really haven't updated in ages!) I hope you enjoy this, and check out Into the Fire.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Luke, Delphi and her backstory.

* * *

><p>Delphi<p>

I woke up the next morning only to be thrown into another vision immediately.

_I was in the vision again, I could tell because I wasn't in control of my body, but I could also see that Sirius was sitting next to me with James on his other side, and Remus was sitting on my right with Peter next to him. My head swiveled upwards and I recognized a classroom, and at the front of the room I saw a ghost floating there, presumably teaching our class. Ah, it must be History of Magic with Professor Binns then. Kind of easy to identify, seeing as he was the only dead teacher. My head turned just in time to see James throwing a paper plane straight into the back of Snape's head. I felt my body start to shake as I laughed, Snape spinning around so quickly that he fell out of his seat, which made everyone in our row, James, Sirius, Peter, me and even Remus laugh so hard that we almost fell out of our chairs ourselves. Professor Binns looked up from his boring lecture about the wizard revolution and glared at us. _

_"Detention, all of you. Tonight, six-thirty, with me." _

I sighed as I faded back into reality and let my head fall back down onto the pillow. It's only the first day of classes and the boys were already going to get me in trouble! I rubbed my forehead silently before sliding out of bed, grabbing some clothes from my chest and heading for the bathroom. None of the other girls in my dorm were up yet, but I could hear others downstairs, so I was guessing that they were late-sleepers. I showered quickly, washing my hair and the like before stepping out of the shower, toweling myself dry before pulling on my uniform. I straightened my tie and stared at myself in the mirror. I grimaced and ran my fingers through my still damp hair before sighing and digging through the drawer in front of me and pulling out a plain black headband and pushing it onto to my head so my hair wouldn't get in my eyes. I blinked slowly, taking myself in before shaking my head.

"I look like a monkey..." I chuckled quietly before exiting the bathroom and grabbing my dark grey messenger bag from the side of my bed and slipping it over my shoulder. One of the girls was stirring in her sleep so I rushed out of the room, pulling the door closed quietly behind me. I trotted down the winding stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room and I was greeted by the faces of my four new best friends, the Marauders.

"Morning." I said before sitting down neatly on the couch next to Sirius, the other one taken up by James, Remus and Peter.

"Oh, so you share with her!" James protested, gesturing to the couch we were both now sitting on.

"Don't worry about it James, you're still a prettier girl than I will ever be." I reached over and patted his shoulder reassuringly and he looked pleased for a second before considering what I had said.

"Hey!" I let a quiet peel of laughter escape my lips and Sirius echoed it with his deep chuckle.

"It's okay James, I think you're pretty." Remus muttered quietly, his nose buried in the spine of the thick book he held close to his chest, and James blinked before winking at him flirtily.

"Well, well, Remmy, are you flirting with me?" He have a high pitched, fake-ass giggle, thrusting out his 'ample bosom' while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course James, because I have nothing better to do than flirt with you." He said this dryly, and James looked slightly disappointed while Sirius and I attempted to smother our laughter with the back of our hands.

"First day of class, how do you think we'll go?" Peter asked, and I grinned at the boys knowingly.

"I bet you we get detention during professor Binns' class. I just know you lot are going to get me into trouble." James grinned at me before grabbing my hand and hoisting me off the couch, the other boys following not far behind us.

"Now, now, Delphi, if you didn't want to get into trouble, you shouldn't have accepted our offers of friendship." I wrinkled my brow and thought back, confused.

"I don't recall doing so. Hey, did you sneak into my room while I was sleeping?" I asked accusingly, and the boys glanced worriedly between each other for a second before realizing that they had nothing to worry about.

"No! What would make you think that?" James exclaimed, both shocked and intrigued.

"Well, I do share a dorm room with Lily, and we all know how much you like her." James flushed slightly, and I burst out laughing, as what had been a mere guess turned out to be true. "Well James, I _was_ guessing, but your beautiful blush tells me all I need to know on the subject." I could hear the boys behind me sniggering, and James blushed even harder than he had been.

"Don't call me beautiful." He grunted, and I giggled quietly as we walked down the grand staircase, towards the Great hall for breakfast.

"Oh, but he doesn't deny it!" Sirius crowed, and I grinned as I turned, high fiving his offered, up-raised, hand. James was grumbling the whole way there, but his expression cleared up as he saw Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looked up as we sat down near her, and smiled at me, before rolling her eyes at the others.

"Morning Joyce." I said as I sat down, a small smirk on my face, and Lily froze while the boys looked confused as to who I was talking to.

"What-? How did you find out my middle name?" Lily asked slowly, sounding slightly stressed, surprised and curious.

"Some things, I just know. Besides, it's on your trunk." I said with a shrug before digging into the bacon and eggs I had shoveled onto my plate.

"Oh. What else was on my trunk?" I shrugged again, my mouth full, and I didn't want to disgust everyone. That is of course, until Luke sat down across from me. Lily stared at him curiously, and with something I couldn't quite put my finger on….oh. _Infatuation._ James is going to be devastated.

"Hey Addy, how'd you sleep?" Lily was still staring at him, ignoring her food now, just staring at Luke, her chin resting in her hand as she stared across the table at him.

"Pretty good, you?" He shrugged, glancing at the table before back at me.

"Kind of homesick, but otherwise fine. How about you, I see you're here, so you must have conquered your fear of water." The boys turned to stare at me curiously, but I shrugged it off.

"Eh, no biggie. I figured if you could do it, then I certainly could." He grinned at me before standing up.

"You most certainly could. Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you before I head to breakfast." I nodded, and he stared at me for a second longer before nodding, satisfied with my answer, and moving down the table to sit with his friends. He asked if I was okay, the nod was my response. He was studying me, checking to make sure I was telling the truth, and he was obviously satisfied that I was, otherwise he wouldn't have left me alone for the rest of the day until I told him.

That's just the way Luke is.

* * *

><p>(AN): Okay, so Lily has a slight infatuation with Luke, but really, who doesn't? Delphi and the Marauders are already good friends, and their relationship can only grow stronger from here. I hope you like it!

Please Review and/or Check out my other stories!


End file.
